


Once Upon A Time - Niam {Completed}

by NiallsFlickrs



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Niam - Fandom, One Direction (Band), directioners
Genre: AU, Complete, Dragons, Fantasy, Ireland, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Witches, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiallsFlickrs/pseuds/NiallsFlickrs





	1. Prologue

There is a prince that lives in Ireland and his name is Niall.

A knight that lives in England and his name is Liam.

What will happen when Prince Niall meets an evil dragon named Simon.

Will Simon take the prince or will he kill him?? And what happens when Liam the knight goes to the rescue of the prince? Find out in this One Shot. Copyright abNormalHoran

And what happens when Liam the knight goes to the rescue of the prince?

Find out in this One Shot.

 

Copyright abNormalHoran


	2. Once Upon A Time

 

Once upon a time, in a town called Mullingar, there lived a gorgeous prince named Niall. One day, Prince Niall was bored, so he decided to go adventuring. He decided he'd travel to the hidden caves up in mountains, to seek out treasure. But these aren't just any mountains. These are the mountains that belong to the EVIL dragon named Simon. On Prince Niall's trip up to the Mountain of dragon Si, he was kidnapped by non-other than Simon himself. Simon took him to the hidden cave, where he had his lair. A young Knight named Sir Liam James, happened to be travelling by and saw the EVIL dragon carrying Prince Niall off. Now, Liam took one look at the handsome Prince and knew that he was special. It was love at first sight. He brought it upon himself to save Prince Niall of Ireland.

Prince Niall of Ireland has these amazing BIG blue eyes with little specks of gold in them, with his cute button nose, amazing smile and his signature Bright Blonde hair. There are only a few things that could pinpoint that he is the Prince of King Bobby and Queen Maura. You see King Bobby has bright Orange hair with BIG blue eyes like Prince Niall, Queen Maura has this un-mistaken brownish/blonde hair with her BIG blue eyes. Also, Prince Niall has this small tattoo on his left ankle (a four leaf clover with 'Horan' in the middle) of course anyone could try and copy the tattoo but this is a magical tattoo that only shows when he is in the gates of the Kingdom, crazy right! And there is another thing Prince Niall has an older brother named Prince Gregory. Prince Greg has bright Orange hair like his fathers and BIG bright blue eyes like his brother Prince Niall.

What's next a flying rainbow Unicorn?

Now the Knight, Sir Liam James has these BIG brown puppy dog like eyes that could melt anyone's heart. His signature smile/smirk, his cute nose with his short-ish brown hair. You see, you just can't be a Knight you have to be born into the line of Knights like Liam has. Sir Liam has a small tattoo on his ankle like Prince Niall has but Sir Liam's tattoo is very different to the Prince's one, Sir Liam's (it's a small ☆ with his last name 'Payne' around it with two swords in the middle of the star. The star means the Sir Liam is in fact from England, while the Prince has the clover. And the tattoo is also magical like Prince Niall's one. It won't show itself when he is out of the Kingdom but the King, Queen and the Prince's can ask for it to show them who you are)

Now back to the story...

No matter what the danger was. Liam ventured out towards the cave, but he has to pass three obstacles before he could get there.

As he arrived at a big bridge, a troll jumped out and threw stuffed birds at the poor Knight. The troll said that his name was Louis, he has this shaggy brown hair (I think it's hair, who knows what the Troll does in his spare time), these Greyish/blue eyes. He said that the Knight would have to answer a riddle to get across the bridge of Stinker (real name of the bridge). The riddle was simple, really - what is my pet birds name? Sir Liam took a wild guess (well not really wild guess, cause the name KEVIN was written everywhere on the trees) and he said "Kevin?". He was right, and Louis the troll let him cross the bridge of Stinker.

The next obstacle was supposed to be a duel with the lands most biggest and downright scary Knights out there. He had these tiny black eyes and the evilest smirks anyone has. But he was sick with the flu, which he got from the Troll Louis. So they brought in a new Knight named Zayn. So this Zayn guy has bright honey golden eyes, pitch black hair in this 'Quiff' thing and olive colour skin. Also, Zayn has this big 'ZAP' tattoo on his arm which only means that he is magical, like a Witch or WICKED. If he is a WICKED that means BAD news for everyone, because a WICKED is one the most EVIL creature's in the world.

And also WICKED'S, they love shiny objects and are not very smart at all.

And because Zayn was too busy staring at himself in a mirror, that Sir Liam was able to simply pass right by him.

The next obstacle seemed to be difficult. Thousands of cats created a wall that was too strong to simply broken. In front, stood the Cat master Harry, who tamed the cats. (Harry has very curly hair down to his shoulders, big Green eyes, pale-ish skin but with a tan and tattoos everywhere on his body, you see he is shirtless and doesn't like wearing a shirt or clothes, to be honest). Harry the Cat master refused to let the Sir Liam pass so easily, and refused to tell his wall of cats to back down. However, Harry was wanted by the dungeon masters Preston and Jarvis for running NAKED through the streets. All of his '2010' cats were taken away from him and sent to the pound, where they were quickly adopted by thousands of people.

And Sir Liam was able to get pass with no troubles at all.

The next obstacle was all sorts of weird and creepy. Thousands of man-eating SPOONS laid in front of the cave where the Prince is being held captive by the EVIL dragon Simon.

Sir Liam was quite taken by the Prince, and he knew he would lay his life on the line to save him. As he got through the man-eating SPOONS with difficulty, he saw the big EVIL dragon, laughing maniacally and preparing a large fire. He indented to make Irish stew out of the Prince, who was tied up, hanging upside-down from the top of the cave. The brave Knight snuck towards the dragon, keeping quiet, and plunged his sword right through the back of the EVIL dragon's head, killing him instantly, and his minion, Paul, ran off in fear of the brave Knight. Liam rushed over and threw his sword so that it cut the rope that hung from the ceiling. The Prince fell, still tied, right into the Knight's arms. He untied Prince Niall and the two travelled back to Kingdom. They were together for a few years before getting married, and the two lived happily ever after.

 

 


End file.
